


Sing Me a Song, for I Am Already Yours

by Little_R



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternative Universe - 17-18th century, Jim getting enchanted by John's singing and voice, M/M, Mentions of women getting murdered by men and society, Sirens, nymph John, oceanid John, rusalka John, siren John, water spirit John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_R/pseuds/Little_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift to the amazing <a href="http://www.mona-the-great.tumblr.com/"> Mona-the-Great  </a>. She prompted me with: "Something with Johnny as the beautiful one (I mean he's soooo pretty, but I would like it a little more...  sexy) - Johnny as a nymph or half-merman or rusalka - something with amazing beauty and power. And Jim (poor baby ;_; ) falls under his spell. And (if this is not too much) I would like John to sing... and his voice would be tempting and alluring." and here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me a Song, for I Am Already Yours

**Author's Note:**

> To [ Mona ](http://www.mona-the-great.tumblr.com/), Merry Christmas, dear, and Happy New Year. (I'm so sorry for the delay!!)
> 
> Some info about names/beings in this story: a rusalka is a nymph in Slavic mythology and Brigid is a Goddess in Celtic religion and Irish mythology and was, among other this, the Goddess of crafting.
> 
> Warning(?): John uses magic to get Jim to help him.

Trouble was on the mind of the people in a small village somewhere in the Great Britain. The fishing had not been good for days and almost all the animals around the river that gave them life could not be seen. No frogs or crickets were heard during the nights. No birds sinning. No wolves howling. Even the tamed cows, sheep, cats and dogs had been quieter than usual and skittish. The only good thing was that also the mice and rats stayed hidden.

Some people believed they had angered God. And some thought one of their many Gods or Goddesses were punishing them. Although most, whether they believed in one God or more, kept their tongue so they were not whipped by expressing their own religion that was oppressed by their law. Some believed they had ruined nature. And some believed it was simply bad luck.

The ones being the closest were the ones thinking nature spirits, minor Gods, were responsible for this. It was one water spirit some called an Oceanid and some a rusalka. But he was not causing this to punish men, he was simply pissed, and animals tend to lay low when angered spirits are around.

The spirit had many names, Iōannēs did his siblings call him, but because of his misfortune to travel in the waters of men, he had started to call himself a name the humans around him had, John.

John was a male water spirit, something that was almost unheard by humans. And indeed, Okeanos and Tethys did only have daughters. At least born with physic that humans connected to women. Higher beings were above that and thus the children of Okeanos and Tethys took the gender and the body they wanted.

Although, those were only the first water spirits. Humans could become ones after death if the water spirits pitied them, admired them, or even loved them. There were still mostly female in number, because more women did not kill, nor make anyone harm, and more were killed and drowned. Sometimes they were killed by a man, sometimes by their village for being independent, mysterious, or simply beautiful.

Iōannēs, he had saved a woman from being killed by a man and had been drowned in her place, taking the man with him. The man sunk to Davey Jones' locker, and Iōannēs was blessed with the powers of a, minor, God.

And Iōannēs, or John, was angry to say the least. Humans had taken over his home in the ocean and made him weak. Or weaker rather, he could still kill humans easily. At least a couple of them. But before he had been able to make waves the size of mountains and take down entire lands with storms enchant an army with a single note.

And now, not only was he weak, he could not move on land. So now he had to seek refugee in his sister's water. As grateful as he was, this was freshwater. He could survive in it, of course. Live? Depends on the definition. He could control the water, at least to a certain amount of extent. But he did not grow stronger while resting. He would only get worse until he was as powerless as a newborn child.

He needed help. He needed help from a human. A powerful one.

John's luck finally turned. Because of the crisis he caused, the villagers had sent word to the one man who could help them, whether this was the cause of a higher power or their own actions, or both. His name was whispered in the darkness with lips trembling in fear. It was the one and only James Moriarty.

Moriarty would be John's saving.

xxx

James was not impressed by the village. Not one bit. Their letter would have been sent straight to the trash bin if it was not for the fact that he was interested in what had caused their problem. Them, he did not care for at all. Why they were in trouble though, now that could be a challenge.

He did not hold out too much hope though. He was after all the great James Moriarty, challenges were very rare, and even more welcome, to him.

Jim already thought he would die from boredom after the second he sat his well manicured foot in the bleak and plain village. It had been all "Thank you so much for coming here and helping us, Sire, we'll do everything we can blah blah blah blah blah", "we hope it won't cost blah blah blah blah". James had heard the same things thousands of times, and those greeting had never stayed in his memory for long. But this had to be the most boring one yet.

He managed to shake off the annoying doofuses and walk into the forest alone. Some had wanted to come with him, their only hope could not get himself killed, not until he had helped them at least. Although Jim had silenced them with a dark glare and then a snarky insult.

Jim strolled further and further into the woods, cane in hand and a cold sneer on face. He was dressed impeccably with a long, black coat over his expensive suit and stylish boots that did not only look fantastic but also were practical for walking in this kind of terrain.

Even if the birds were silent and the wind was still, he was not the slightest anxious. What in the world could ever be more powerful than the Consulting Criminal himself? He would just know that the very answer to that question was watching him right now, with a wide smile and predatory eyes.

xxx

When John had spotted the human with the confident walk and the clothes of a Lord, he had knew that this was the one he had hoped for.

The way the man looked around, like he was searching and collecting evidence with only his eyes, indicated that he had been sent to find out why the whole forest was acting like it held its breath in fear. And his eyes held a power as great as the one John and his water sibling's had.

Needless to say, John was intrigued.

He smiled as he looked at the human from his place in the river and started to sing, even the water, the wind and the ground listening.

xxx

Jim was almost at the river when suddenly his whole world stopped abruptly. It was like someone had pulled the whole Universe to halt. All because of a few tones.

They were not any tones. They made the most beautiful and alluring melody Jim had ever heard. And he knew immediately that he would never hear anything like it again.

Jim followed the song, feeling like he was in a trance of some sort. The only thing he could think of was that he wanted nothing more than finding whatever remarkable being that could sing like an angel.

When he was almost at the edge of the river, someone, or something rose up from the water and sat down on the grass that was the river's shore. And Jim Moriarty was graced by the most beautiful sight in the world.

The man, he looked human but he could not possibly be, he was too radiant and fair to be of mortal kind, was small, petit even. His skin was pale and looked so smooth  and his body positively sinful. His arse, Jim just noticed now with eyes dark by arousal that he was _naked_ , was round and pert and his form lithe yet athletic. His hair was the colour of newly polished gold coins and his eyes as deep, alive and beautiful as the ocean.

Then the being smiled at him, and it was like the first summer sunlight after a long, hard winter.

"What is your name, traveller?" he asked in a voice as enchanting as his singing.

"Jim. Jim Moriarty." he heard himself say, still starring in absolute awe at the man, or whatever he now was, infront of him.

"Jim..." the creature breathed and James could feel his knees get weak. "Such a beautiful name to such a beautiful face." he smiled warmly, eyes kind yet tempting. And somehow, Jim knew that this alluring being was sincere. He actually was interested in the criminal. In what way and how much, well that he did not know.

"And yours is?"

"My siblings call me Iōannēs, but you can call me John."

 _John_. That name that had been so ordinary to Jim before suddenly lit up his whole being.

"Your siblings? Just what are you?"

"I'm what some of humans you call an Oceanid and some a rusalka."

Jim's eyes widened even more at that. So he had been correct then. Although "oceanid", that meant-. "You're not in your natural-"

Something dark and even scary fell over John's beautiful face. "No." he said, voice low but sharp with anger. It still enchanted Jim though. "No, I'm not."

Jim waited for him to continue and the rusalka beckoned with his finger that Jim should come closer. The man obeyed without a second thought and sat down on the shore next to him.

He could not help but to move his eyes up his tempting body, and when he met John's amused smile, he knew it was not unwelcome. Luckily, he did not want to know what John would to do him if he insulted him.

John then moved to stare, or rather glare, at the water surface. "Humans took my home from me. Cut my long hair and took my only way to walk upon land." he sent Jim a look and when he saw that the man looked confused by the last part, he added. "If a rusalka completely dries, we die. That's why most of us have long hair, to stay wet. But there are however tools that can make us walk on land without the risk of dying. Combs gifted to my kind by the greatest crafter of all." his blue eyes narrowed and his pretty, pink lips became a straight line. "The humans stole it from me before they chased me away... They did not destroy it, I think. It's far too valuable for greedy men to do that."

Jim listened, completely engrossed with John's story. He could not believe that someone could throw away a being so alluring and beautiful like John. What kind of morons had done this to him?

As if he could read his mind, John said. "They captured me first, they wished to keep me, or sell me, I'm not sure if they would have been able to let me go. But after I killed a third of them, they tried to end me. Thankfully, I managed to run away, almost drying out as I did. And now they have secured the place even more." he turned to look at Jim. "Will you help me? Please?" he pleaded and raised a hand to cup the man's jaw. "Will you aide me with getting my home back?"

Jim leaned into John's hand and knew that even if he would have rather died than helping the Oceanid, he was already lost. Lost in John's beautiful eyes, in his voice, in his whole being.

"I will. I will do anything."

John lit up at that, smiling sincerely from the first time in months. He leaned closer to Jim, looking down at the human's lips. "Thank you... I owe you so much, Jim. In return, I will give you something you wish for. Anything. To help me, you'll need to first search for one of the Combs of Brigid. It's the tool that can make me walk on land."

Jim took a sharp, excited breath and nodded quickly yet carefully so he did not move from John's soft and warm hand.

"What do you want of me, James?" he asked in a warm and soft voice, almost causing Jim to moan.

"I..." he said while starring into John's eyes. He wanted to be with this extraordinary being forever. That desire burned stronger than anything else inside of him.

John smiled, realising what the man desired. "Very well, my love. When we have taken back my home. I will make you my husband. You will become immortal and we will be together for as long as you want to." and with that life-changing line, he closed the gap between them and kissed Jim.

Jim could feel his brain get completely emptied. It was like a hole had opened inside him and swallowed every thought and memory that he had ever had.

The only thing that he could think of, could remember, was a name.

 _John_.

And James knew that he would go any length to be with John and do everything for him. And he had a feeling that was not too effected my his beautiful Ocenanid's magic that John would do the same for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a fabulous day! =D


End file.
